


Stargazing

by Dweeb_Senpai



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_Senpai/pseuds/Dweeb_Senpai
Summary: You've just woken up from a terrible nightmare, and there's only one person who can ease your worries. Your adoptive brother, the eldest prince of Figaro. He decides to sneak out with you and take a walk through the desert.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crapy oneshot I wrote about a young Edgar and reader; both around 15 years old, because this fandom is underappreciated.

"What do you mean you're not my father...? And my two brothers...? So my real family abandoned me here? W-Wait, where are you going!? Please don't leave me... don't leave me alone..."

You wake up with a jolt, breathing heavily under the silk bed sheets. Pushing them aside and swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, you quickly and quietly sneak out of the room. 

The soft tap of bare feet echoes through the stony halls as you make your way to the room belonging to the eldest Prince of Figaro. As you approach, the sound of metallic clanging can be heard. "Sounds like Edgar is still awake too..."

You go to knock on his door and are surprised when it opens before you can lay a finger on it. A pair of deep blue eyes peers through the opening, accompanying a goofy smile and bright blond hair. "I heard your footsteps coming down the hallway, (y/n). You should try to be a little quieter in case someone else hears you."

"Right, sorry Edgar... Have you got a moment? I want to talk to you about something."

"Of course, come on in." The young man widened the opening and stepped to the side, allowing you to enter. He strides over to the foot of his bed, gesturing for you to to do the same. As you sit down next to him, he asks what the problem is.

"Well...... I'm having trouble getting to sleep, and I think it has something to do with what father... I mean, what His Majesty told me today..." You hang your head low, ashamed that something so trivial is causing you distress.

Edgar put his arm around you, a sympathetic look in his eyes as he tried to think of a way to help. "You may not be his daughter, but Sabin and I will always think of you as our sister. That's never going to change."

You look up at him, doubtful (e/c) eyes meeting his confident blue and you feel a strange sensation building in the pit of your stomach. "Do you really mean it...?"

"Of course I do, (y/n)! There isn't a time I can remember where you haven't been by my side." You felt your cheeks heat up, so you quickly return your gaze to the floor and begin to twiddle your thumbs. "I-I'm glad to hear it, but that doesn't change the fact that my real family abandoned me...."

Edgar went silent, unsure of what more he could say or do to cheer you up. He turned his head to stare out the window, the moon shining brightly in the clear desert sky. That's when he got an idea. "Hey (y/n), there's something I want to show you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about it."

You look at him confused but nod your head. Then he suddenly gets up and pushes his desk chair so it's directly below the window. "Come on then! We're going to go on a little field trip!"

You just stared at him, mouth slightly ajar as the young prince was already halfway out the window. "Wait up Edgar!" You leap off the bed and onto the chair to follow, not even bothering to mention that His Majesty would ground the both of you for life if he caught you.

The night air chilled your lungs, and the cold stone of the castle walls freezes the tips of your fingers. Thankfully, the moonlight revealed the small cracks that could be used as footholds. "So where are we going that is so secret, I can't talk about it and we have to climb out your bedroom window in the middle of the night to get there?" Your bare feet reach the desert sand, Edgar stands a few steps away waiting for you and grinning.

"You'll find out when we get there. But for now, I want you to close your eyes."

"How am I going to cross the desert blind?"

Edgar hesitates for a moment, before walking over to you and taking your hand. "Just stay close to me and I'll lead the way, alright? This way, you won't trip over anything." You quietly whisper your approval and close your eyes like he asked. Edgar slowly begins the journey, gently pulling you so that you're walking shoulder to shoulder.

The next few minutes were filled with a gentle silence, the feeling of sand between your toes and the warmth of the man right beside you. The longer you walked, the easier it became to match your pace with Edgar's, until he suddenly stopped. "You can open your eyes now (y/n), we've arrived"

Not letting go of his hand, you open your eyes and immediately gasp at the sight in front of you. The first thing that catches your attention is the crystal clear pond, with a perfect reflection of the night sky on its surface. Then you notice the tall palm trees growing on either side and a large flat rock just off to your left. The astounding beauty of this oasis deeply contrasts the sandy wasteland that surrounds your home.

"Edgar this is beautiful, how did you find this place....?"

"It's a long story. One we don't have time for, but I'm glad you like it here. There isn't another soul in the castle who knows about this place. Not even Sabin." The surprised look on your face made Edgar chuckle. "I come here when I need time away from the responsibilities that come with being a prince, among other things... "

A sadness hung in the air, but Edgar quickly changed the subject as he pointed to the rock that was nearby. Without saying another word, the two of you lay down atop its flat surface and stared up at the sky. Its multitude of stars like beacons in the endless black of night, shining that little bit brighter just for them.

You couldn't help but glance over at the young man who lay beside you, and how his eyes seemed to glimmer just as bright as the stars themselves. He clearly noticed the sudden attention and turned his head to stare back at you, a smug expression on his face. "I'm flattered that you find me more interesting than the night sky."

"Wha-!? No, I don't! You must be imagining things." Your blatant denial and pink cheeks just made him laugh, and he continued to tease you. "Well you're paying attention to me now, aren't you? Surely that is proof enough?" Without realizing, you had fallen into one of Edgar's patented traps. You curse at yourself for not seeing it coming, considering you've known him long enough to expect this.

Sighing, you look back up at the sky ignoring Edgar's triumphant "Hah." All shenanigans aside though, you couldn't help but smile at the serenity of it all.

Your train of thought was interrupted by Edgar's loud yawning, followed by the sudden realization of how late it had gotten. "Hey, if you're tired we can head back. I'm feeling a lot better now thanks to you." Smiling, you see the prince's drowsy expression and his own faint smile followed by him nodding his head and suddenly grinning. "Yeah, I wouldn't want Father to get suspicious of us or anything."

"Just what do you mean by that!?" You swiftly sit upright and glare down at Edgar, who is about to start laughing again. "You tell me (y/n) since you seem so worried about it."

"Let's just get back home so I don't have to worry about you and your dumb questions." This made him grasp at his chest dramatically and pretend to be hurt by your comment. You just roll your eyes as the two of you get off the rock and begin the silent walk back to the castle.

The silence doesn't last long, however, as Edgar, to his own surprise, asks you something out of nowhere. "(Y/n), why did you come to me about your nightmare, and not Sabin or Father?" You stop dead in your tracks, trying to register what you heard. Edgar notices and walks to stand in front of you, staring into your eyes with an uncharacteristic seriousness. After not receiving an answer, he repeats the question without breaking eye contact.

"W-Why?" You can already tell your face has turned multiple shades of red and you've barely said anything. "Well umm.... your room is c-closer to mine?" You mentally punch yourself for sounding horribly unconvincing, so of course, there's no surprise when Edgar doesn't believe a word you say. "Please don't lie to me (y/n). You're really not that great at it..." Sighing, you stare at your feet and start fidgeting in place.

"Alright alright, I-I'll tell you the truth..." Taking a deep breath, you raise your head and speak again. "It's because I really enjoy the time we spend together, Edgar... There's no one else that makes me happier to be around... That's why I came to you."

The prince is undoubtedly taken aback by your confession. Despite being the one who asked, he didn't really know what kind of an answer to expect. This time, it was Edgar's turn to blush, which instantly made you giggle and gave some of your confidence back. "What's the matter? No smug remark this time?" You teased, as he just stood there like a very confused zombie.

Edgar snapped back to reality when you grabbed his hand and continued the walk back to the castle. Neither of you said a word after that, but the light-hearted smile on his face said everything you needed to know.

"You're not alone."


End file.
